Corroded
by Jade Author
Summary: When the Joker is brought into GCHEM with a severe bullet wound, Dr. Ed Wheeler is the only person who will treat him. Little does he know that his actions and the Joker's suspicious injury have set off a chain of events through Gotham and Jump City that will put him and his loved ones in the path of the timeless battle of the Batman and the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Corroded, Ch. 1

The ER at Gotham Central Hospital for Emergency Medicine was quiet, which was never a good sign. Whenever there was a lull, something happened. People shot in drive-by shootouts, GCPD officers sweating out the Scarecrow's neurotoxins, or thugs roughed up and left for the police by the ever elusive Batman.

Edward Wheeler yawned and plucked at his scrubs, anticipating the impending influx of patients that would keep him at GCHEM far past midnight. His shift was originally from eight AM to eleven PM; but shift schedules rarely ran their course. One of the perks about emergency medicine was that there was never a shortage of excitement. Or blood.

"Dr. Wheeler," Ed turned to one of the obstetricians from the OBGYN ward. He gave her a tired smile. "I thought you'd like to know that the hemorrhaging mother you transferred is stable. The fetus is fine and we're going to release her in the morning." The nurse relayed. Edward felt his shoulders sag a little in relief. The heavily pregnant woman had blown into the ER like a hurricane with blood pouring from between her legs. Ed had been the first to receive her and had spent a good hour trying to make her blood clot. When the blood had slowed, he'd had her transferred to obstetrics to have the baby checked on.

"Good to know," He said, "It's always good to hear someone made it through." He eyed a splotch of blood on his scrubs and frowned, not enough patients survived. Ideally, everyone who walked through the doors at GCHEM would leave happy and healthy, and ideally, it would spit people back out with a cast or a few stitches… but life in Gotham often tended to have other plans. Nobody at the hospital was unfamiliar with death. It came with the territory.

"Dr. Wheeler." The nurse tapped her foot. Ed noticed that she was wearing bright pink ballet flats and mentally commended her for putting her shoes in danger. Patients tended to frequently unload their stomachs onto the staff's shoes.

After a second, Edward realized she was still talking to him. "Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe grab a coffee? I know-"Ed stopped her by running a dark hand through his even darker hair.

"That's sweet," He replied, "But my-"A cacophony of yells shattered the temporary quiet of the ER. Available staff rushed to meet the paramedics coming in through the ambulance bay.

"We've got a gunshot wound. Close range!" One of the EMTs shouted. He shoved a rolling gurney ahead of him, and the encroaching doctors and staff fell back. Ed tried to peer over peoples' shoulders to see who had been injured, but nobody would let him through. He caught a brief glimpse of a gloved hand resting limply on the bed; but the patient was whisked away before he could see more. The crowd of staff by the bay door loitered, and it seemed like nobody wanted to take off after the gurney.

"What is it?" Edward asked impatiently. "Who was that on the gurney? Who's going to treat them?" His questions were ignored in the flurry of whispers and murmurs flying between the doctors. Their voices turned from shock and surprise to anger and dissent, and Ed could hear many of his coworkers swearing under their breath.

"I'm not treating him."

"He's a psychopath."

"Screw the Hippocratic Oath; I'm not going near him."

"He can _die_ for all I care."

There was one name that bounced around between everyone's lips. _The Joker._ Edward couldn't catch more than a few sour words strung around the Joker's name. Either way, it was obvious who had been rolled into the ER, and nobody was really sure what to do about it.

"Who's going to see him?" Ed asked one of the other doctors. The latter had been at GCHEM far longer than Edward had, so he no doubt had at least some idea of what was going to happen next.

The other doctor scoffed. "Nobody, kid. You don't seem to understand or realize just who is in there. He's murdered politicians, abducted people, and whenever anybody so much as sees his card, shit hits the fan." Ed frowned.

"I know, people have told me. Still, it's our duty to-"His protest was cut short.

"Duty can kiss my ass." The doctor snapped, "It'll be a snowball's chance in hell that someone will volunteer to take him. And even if they do, he'll probably code on the table right then and there. Good riddance." Edward wasn't someone who lost his temper easily, but he found his patience wearing thin.

"But if we keep him alive, then he can face trial."

"And probably get off because of all the palms he's greased. Even if he does get arrested, he'll just break out of Arkham again. He deserves this." The other doctor said flatly.

"Fine. I'll do it, if everyone else is being a coward." Edward growled, spinning on his heel and chasing after the gurney. The doctor he'd left behind didn't try to stop him; but Ed could hear him relaying the news: the new doctor from Jump City was going to treat the Joker.

. . .

He looked different than he did on TV.

The Joker looked wan and pale; and his mottled green hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. His chest rose and fell heavily; but nobody had even hooked him up to a heart monitor.

"I need gloves and a surgical tray." Ed ordered, startling the two EMTs that seemed comfortable just glaring at the bed. They left, and Ed gently clipped a sensor onto one of the Joker's long, pale fingers. The heart monitor beeped a slow rhythm that was asynchronous to the Joker's breathing. Edward quickly kept going. He hooked a finger around the Joker's vest and pulled it open so he could inspect the criminal's chest. A bullet hole sat on his abdomen, with the far edge touching his right oblique. Ed hissed through his teeth.

"Who the hell had the balls to shoot you?" He murmured. He reached out to turn on the overhead light, but a cold hand leapt up and snatched his wrist. Ed could hear the heart monitor trilling over the blood thundering through his ears. The Joker's eyes were wild and wide. Sweat poured down his face, making the makeup on his skin bleed.

"Do it." He snarled, "Or… don't." He chuckled weakly and yanked Edward closer to him. The young doctor immediately started spouting his normal introduction that he gave to all his patients.

"M-my name is Edward Wheeler. I'm going to help you." He promised. Up close, the Joker was even more terrifying. His eyes were bloodshot, and Ed was too afraid to pull away from him. The Joker fell back on the bed and released his grip as he succumbed to a fit of hacking and convulsing.

"No, no! I need those surgery tools! Now!" Ed roared, fully in control once again. There was no answer. He stared down at his unconscious patient and debated his options.

If the Joker went untreated, he'd die. Ed could blend back into the mass of doctors and staff who'd refused to help.

Or he could purposefully kill the psychopath and claim heroism at the expense of his medical license, conscience, and Hippocratic Oath.

Or….

He could do what he'd sworn he'd do when he got his license- help everyone- no matter their race, religion, sexuality, or views. Criminal or superhero. Politician or pauper.

Ed quickly gathered everything he needed, and then pulled a pair of surgical gloves onto his hands. He wasn't trained for surgery, just emergency medicine. Even if he could stabilize the Joker, there was no telling what he'd have to do next. He took a deep breath, then picked up the forceps and scalpel and went to work.

. . .

There was a lot of blood. More than Ed was expecting. Maybe it was just adrenaline, or the identity of his patient; but Ed found himself working quickly and swiftly. He cut through the subcutaneous layer of skin and fat, then probed around for the bullet. It was nestled right under the liver and beside the Joker's left kidney. It had slightly perforated the membrane of the liver, so Ed flushed it and used a self dissolving glue to seal the tear. He could hear the Joker's breathing stabilize along with the beeps of the heart monitor, and the thought gave him solace. He was doing his job correctly, to hell with all the other doctors. The second half of the procedure was easy, he gently flushed the wound, let the skin and fat fall back into place, and sutured it up himself. Ed made sure to connect the Joker to an IV bag to keep him hydrated, then checked his vitals one more time before leaving the room.

He'd almost expected the hallway to be crowded with staff trying to see the infamous Joker; but it was almost empty. People seemed to had remembered their duties and gone back to work, although Ed knew he'd probably be the topic of gossip all over GCHEM for a good while.

"Who gives a shit." He muttered. He checked his watch and realized that he'd worked far past the end of his shift. He'd spent over two hours on the Joker, and he was ready to go home and crash. Edward gathered his things, clocked out, and drove home; eager to feel the warmth of his own bed.

When he got home, the neighbors above him were arguing. Ed unlocked his apartment and tossed his bag and coat to the ground with a groan. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent the text he should have sent as soon as he left GCHEM.

 _ **Got home safe.**_ He texted. A few minutes later, his phone pinged.

 _ **Goooood. Long shift?**_ Ed smiled dryly at his phone.

 _ **U wouldn't Blieve. The JOKER was shot.**_ Ed knew he'd get an instant reply. Dennys couldn't _not_ be interested, if not at least curious or slightly worried.

 _ **NO.**_ The immediate text read. The second part joined the first soon after. _**Holy shit who got him?**_ Ed pursed his lips. He knew he was breaking patient confidentiality; but everyone else had already broken the rules anyway. He tentatively typed in and sent his best guess.

 _ **Batman?**_

 _ **No who treated him.**_

 _ **Oh. Me.**_

 _ **ED. OMG.**_ Edward sighed. He was tired; and Den would keep him up all night explaining what had happened.

 _ **Tell U 2morrow. Exhausted. Love U.**_ He texted. Dennys picked up on his reluctance- he was good like that.

 _ **K. Lock Ur doors tho. Love U 3**_ Ed smiled and tossed his phone aside. With a groan, he peeled off his scrubs and tossed them into the laundry room. He collapsed on his bed in his boxers, but fell asleep on top of the covers.

He didn't dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Corroded, Ch. 2

Edward woke up because his phone wouldn't stop ringing. When he finally turned the screen over he saw that Dennys had left forty texts and fifteen voicemails.

 _ **Ed.**_

 _ **ED.**_

 _ **Babe, turn on the TV.**_

 _ **EDDY.**_

 _ **The Joker escaped GCHEM.**_

… _ **..U ok?**_

 _ **I'll call the police if U don't answer me.**_

 _ **Edward Wheeler I stg…**_

 _ **I'm fine, don't worry.**_ Ed replied. He reached for his remote and let his phone balance on his thigh. It took a bit of channel surfing, but he finally found the news channel.

" _-oker has escaped from Gotham Central Hospital for emergency Medicine. Authorities have no leads on his whereabouts; but as we understand, the Joker was wounded and couldn't have gotten far."_ Ed felt his stomach drop as the reporter continued. _"Authorities from GCPD are interrogating GCHEM staff as to the situation, and we'll keep you updated. Lois, back to you."_ Edward snatched his phone up and called Dennys.

" _Have you seen the TV?"_ His boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, yeah I saw it," Ed replied, "I'm scheduled for another shift this afternoon, so I have to go in. Apparently they're interrogating everyone, and I have a feeling that this is going to go really south really fast."

" _I can drive to Gotham."_ Dennys offered, _"It's only an hour from Jump."_

"No." Ed told him sharply, "Stay in Jump City. The Joker is loose, and I told him my name. I don't want you getting caught up into this. Wait until he's caught, then you can visit." Dennys' voice was strained.

" _Why did you tell the Joker of all people your name?"_ He asked. _"I mean, Eddy- what the hell was going through your mind?"_

"I don't know!" Ed snapped, "Nobody else would treat him!"

" _With good reason!"_

"I know. But I thought if I could save him he could face trial-"

" _Babe, when has he ever faced trial or paid for his crimes?"_ Dennys asked seriously. _"Maybe you should move back to Jump, Gotham is too dangerous."_

"We have the Batman." Edward replied.

" _He got his back broken. You really think he's going to be as available and everywhere-at-once as he used to be?"_ Dennys prompted. _"Please, come back to Jump City. I don't want you to get hurt."_ Ed chewed on the inside of his cheek, then sighed.

"I'm going to give this a week to blow over," He said, "If the Joker isn't caught or I get fired- which is the more likely answer- I'll move back. Alright?" Dennys made an unhappy sound over the line.

" _This is the first time I hope they don't catch him."_ He said solemnly. _"Be safe."_

"I will," Ed promised, "Love you."

" _Love you."_

They hung up.

Edward wanted to go back to sleep to prepare for his impending shift and the harassment he knew was coming; but his nerves were making his heart leap into his throat. The Joker had escaped from the hospital, and the GCPD was investigating. They'd find out that he was the doctor who'd treated him; nobody at GCHEM would cover for the new guy. Much less the new guy who'd taken care of one of Gotham's worst criminals.

The irrational thought of fleeing to Bl _ü_ dhaven entered his mind; but Ed frowned and pushed it away. Bl _ü_ dhaven wasn't any safer than Gotham; and if GCPD wanted to find him, they would. Edward flopped onto his bed again and stared at the cracks in the plaster on the ceiling. If he explained his thought process, maybe he wouldn't be incriminated. He could use the Hippocratic Oath almost like a shield; and really, it was his only argument. Without it he didn't have a leg to stand on.

Ed rolled over and stared at his clock. He still had five hours to go before he was on call; but he rolled off the bed and went to take a shower anyway. When he returned, his phone was blinking to let him know that he had a voicemail.

" _Dr. Wheeler, this is Commissioner Gordon from the GCPD. We were told you're scheduled for a shift tonight, but we've spoken to your supervisor and would like you to come down to the station as soon as possible. Thanks."_ The message ended abruptly, along with Ed's hopes of avoiding interrogation. He stood there for a minute, with his head shrouded in a towel, before letting loose a slurry of curses and kicking at the foot of the bed. He ended up stubbing his toe, but the pain helped bring him back to reality. Edward slowly composed himself, then got dressed. He'd go in and tell the Commissioner everything. After all, he had nothing to hide.

. . .

The Gotham City Police Department was crowded, as it always was. Ed had never had the unfortunate luck of going in; but he'd seen the steady flow of cops and their arrested charges on his way to work when he passed the building. As soon as he stated his name to the secretary at the desk, she leaned over and spoke quickly into her pager, then led him to an office with windows looking out into the lobby of the GCPD. A tall man was ready to receive them, and Edward knew from his moustache and glasses that he was Commissioner Jim Gordon, the same man he often saw on the news.

"Dr. Wheeler, take a seat." The Commissioner said, shutting the door behind Ed and nodding to an extra chair by the desk. Ed readily sank into the chair; but Gordon spoke before he could launch into an explanation. "Dr. Wheeler, you worked the 1pm to 1am shift at GCHEM last night, right?" He asked. Edward nodded. "And did you receive any strange patients last night?" The Commissioner continued.

"Commissioner, let me save you your time. I treated the Joker at GCHEM last night." Ed interrupted. "I was the only doctor to step up and see him, everyone else violated their Hippocratic Oaths." He saw Gordon's eyes tighten, more with disappointment than anger. It looked like he had been hoping he had the wrong man.

"That's what I thought." Gordon said quietly. "Would you mind explaining why you decided to treat the Joker's wounds?" Ed sensed the mood in the room change. The Commissioner wasn't being as polite anymore, he was interrogating. Like Ed was a criminal. Like he'd done something wrong. Ed pushed the thoughts aside, willing to do whatever it took to get on the Commissioner's good side.

"The Joker was brought into the ER with a severe gunshot wound to the abdomen, close to the left sternum." He explained, "I was the only person who volunteered to treat him; because nobody else would. They all knew the things he'd done."

"And you didn't?"

"No sir, I did." Edward answered. "But I figured that if he survived, he could stand trial and pay for all of the things he's done. So I helped him." Gordon slid his thumb and forefinger under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You moved to Gotham recently, right son?"

"Yes sir."

"But you've definitely heard about the things the Joker has done?"

Ed hesitated only slightly. "Yes sir."

Gordon sat back in his chair and laced his hands together. It struck Ed that maybe even the Police Commissioner might not be on his side. The person that Ed had hoped would set everything right when given a proper explanation.

"Son, there's no amount of trials or life sentences that can make the Joker atone for his crimes." Gordon said slowly. "He's a madman. He even-" The Commissioner dropped off as his eyes glazed over in memory, and Edward didn't want to know what the Joker had done to place that kind of look on Gordon's face. The moment quickly passed, however, and Gordon shook his head.

"So you thought that you could be the one to essentially bring the Joker in." He said.

"No, no sir." Edward said, trying not to look appalled. "I was just trying to do my job." Fear started to gnaw at his insides. Would he be arrested? Have his medical license revoked? What if the police wanted to look at his phone? Would they arrest Dennys as an accomplice?

"Well, I can't hold you under any real charges, and I'm not going to hold you under suspicion just yet." Gordon said as he pushed back from his desk. "But know that you're a part of an ongoing investigation; and your driver's license will be apprehended and you're forbidden from leaving Gotham City until the investigation is closed and you're cleared."

"But I thought I wasn't being charged!" Ed argued. Gordon flashed him a sharp look.

"I'm on your side right now, Dr. Wheeler. Don't push your luck, alright?" The Commissioner looked exhausted, and Ed had the feeling that the Joker wasn't one of his favorite topics for small talk. Gordon held the door open, and Edward quickly slid past him into the lobby. He walked silently behind Gordon as he was led to the door; but then found his voice.

"I'm sorry, Commissioner. I really had no intention of-"

"I know, son." Gordon assured him. "But in this city, doing the wrong thing for the right reasons is dangerous. Just look at how Gotham treats Batman." The Commissioner's choice of words wasn't lost on Ed. Gordon thought he'd made the wrong choice in treating the Joker. He was barely an ally. Ed saw a sad but sympathetic smile on Gordon's face as the door closed, and fought the urge to start cursing in the middle of the street. His temper was being tested more and more frequently, and he hated that he was losing his cool.

With his license gone, Ed had no choice but to walk home. It wasn't even three, but he made a beeline for his apartment. With the news of his involvement with the Joker probably spreading; he didn't want to feel peoples' eyes boring into him as he passed.

When he finally made it back to his apartment, he was fuming. Edward fumbled for his keys and shoved the door open. He shuffled to his closet and pulled the doors open, but noticed something flicker out of the corner of his eye. As Ed spun around to face the threat, something hit him soundly in the face and threw the whole world into blackness.

. . .

"I swear I didn't mean to hit ya that hard. You turned and- wham!- you got a full face of ugly." Someone was talking to him; but Ed couldn't see them. His entire head hurt, and he could feel concrete against his scalp and neck. It felt like his eyelids were glued shut; but with enough effort he pried them open. His eyes watered at the circle of bright light surrounding him.

"Oh you're awake! Goodie." A high voice exclaimed. A women in an oddly colored suit leaned over him, and one of the tassels on her headpiece brushed Ed's nose. She giggled.

"I was worried I'd hit ya too rough. Mister J wouldn't be too keen on that." She said. "I'm Harley. Harley Quinn." She stuck her hand out to Edward for him to shake it; but when he didn't move, she rolled her eyes and pulled him off of the floor. "Don't act so groggy, I only gave you a busted nose. It could've been worse." She admonished, hustling Ed out of the bright light and through a maze of corridors and hallways. Ed tried to keep track of where she was taking him so he could escape; but he was still disoriented and weak. Harley pulled him to a stop in front of a door with its numbers rusted off, then promptly opened it and shoved Edward in.

He faltered for a second.

The Joker lay on one of the beds from GCHEM, hooked up to the same equipment he'd been connected to in the hospital. The only difference was the dingy motel room instead of the sterile ER. Harley gently pushed Ed forward and waved off the two enormous men standing ominously by the bed.

"He's with me, fellas." She steered Ed to the Joker's bedside and took a small step back. "Please tell me you can help him." She said in a different voice. It almost sounded like she was pleading. "I know you got his bullet out and all; but he'll die if you don't keep helping him." Edward stared down at the pallid man on the bed. The Joker's breathing had steadied into long, deep draughts; but his skin looked limp and lifeless.

"Please." Harley whispered, "He's all I got. And you helped him before so I figured you would again. If ya can just-"

"Are you insane?" Edward asked lowly. Harley blinked at him like she didn't know the right answer.

"Is that rheto-"

"No I'm not going to help him!" Ed snarled. "I've spent the last twelve hours regretting that I already _did_. My career is ruined, I'm under investigation by the _police_ , not to mention the fact that I'm probably going to go to court at some point over this… take me home!" Harley sat through his demands like she was used to being shouted at, and when he'd finished; she nodded.

"I gotcha. Well, this is a tough spot to be in; but here." She stepped forward and snatched Ed's wrist in a grip like steel. She swiftly swung a pair of handcuffs around his wrist and clasped the other end around the Joker's. Ed snorted.

"Are you shitting me? I'll just drag his body to the GCPD. No guilt on my conscience." He snapped. Harley's face darkened.

"You'll do no such thing. You're here to save my J, and that's what you're gonna do." She replied lowly. "These fellas will be happy to shoot you if you try to run, but that's only if I don't get to you first." The cold look in her eyes told Ed that she wasn't kidding. For some reason, she saw something in the maniac handcuffed to his left wrist.

" _Fuck_." Ed growled. "Even if I did help, I don't have my-"One of the burly men slung a duffel bag across the bed, and it spilled medical tools onto Ed's lap and the floor. "Oh, nice." Ed said bitingly, "Now that all has to be sterilized. Great fucking job." Harley smirked at him.

"Then you'd better get to work. I'll wait." She perched herself on the edge of the bed and cast one short but longing glance at the Joker's face. Ed could feel his stomach clenching. There was no way he was going to repeat his mistake again. Not twice in twenty four hours. There was no way; but Harley pulling out a small pistol and resting it in her lap was enough to motivate him to at least clean the tools.

. . .

"It's infected." Edward said shortly. "Now let me go." Harley bit her lip and leaned over his shoulder. Ed had sterilized the area around the Joker's bullet wound, which had puffed up quite a bit since he'd been at GCHEM.

"What can you do?" She asked, ignoring his demand to be set free. Ed growled and prodded at the mess with a scalpel. The Joker groaned on the bed, and Harley instantly pressed the muzzle of her gun against Ed's ribcage.

"Be careful with him!" She hissed. Ed didn't bother to hide his scowl.

"I need some rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. Ideally I'd put him on antibiotics; but I don't think there's a pharmacy in this motel." Harley didn't seem to pick up on his sarcasm.

"Oh we can fix that!" She chimed, waving the two men over. "They'll grab whatever ya need, just tell em."

"I want a helicopter, my boyfriend, and the GCPD." Ed muttered, "And hell, maybe even the Batman." The heart monitor by the bed picked up, and Ed jumped when he turned and saw the Joker's black eyes following his every move.

"Puddin!" Harley cheered, looping her arms around the Joker's neck and hugging him to her.

"Harley, Harley! You're smothering me!" He snapped, pushing her off before he dissolved into a coughing fit. Harley quickly tried to help him sit up; but he shoved her away. "Don't make it worse." He growled, swiping at his mouth as his eyes drifted back to Ed.

"Oh, it's you. The Doctor kid. What was your name?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Ed's gaze roved to the angry wound on the Joker's side, then back to his eyes. They were unnerving, unwavering. Little dots that tracked and calculated Ed's every move.

"I'm Ed Wheeler." He finally answered. The Joker's face split into an unnaturally wide grin.

"Wheeler. Wheeler. Wheeler-Wheeler-Wheeler-Wheeler." The Joker let a whistle pass his lips every time he toyed with Ed's name. "What a cute name, makes me think of popping wheelies on a Harley." He winked at Harley, and she giggled. Ed wasn't amused.

"You're talkative for someone I pulled a bullet out of twenty-four hours ago." He said blandly. Joker cut his eyes to him, and Edward did his best not to flinch. The maniac stared at him intently and Ed felt an uncomfortable feeling crawl up his spine. He felt like prey, like he was being sized up and tested.

His mind flashed to the nature documentaries Dennys liked to make him watch; one of them had been about wolves. When the alpha wolf stared at another, the lower wolf had to avert their eyes to avoid a fight to the death. After a split second of weighing the odds, Ed looked to the hem of the sheets. The Joker chucked, although it sounded more like a rattle in his chest.

"Aww, don't be scared little man. I won't bite." He laughed again, but doubled over to catch his breath. His movement jerked the handcuff connecting him to Ed, and the chain seemed to surprise him.

"Harley. What is this?" He asked lowly. Harley hopped off the side of the bed, and Ed could see the wariness in her eyes.

"I did that to keep him here, Mister J. He said he was gonna run otherwise." She told him. "I can take it off if you-"She moved to reach for the handcuffs, but Joker grabbed her wrist and twisted it backwards. Harley made a small squeaking noise but didn't pull away from him as he bent her arm back further.

"Hey!" Ed interjected. "Let go, you'll break her arm!" Joker slowly turned to look at him, still sitting upright in the bed and still gripping Harley's arm. Edward stared down the criminal for all of five seconds before Joker scoffed and tossed Harley off the bed.

"Get these cuffs off." He demanded. "And you," He turned to Edward. "Fix me."

"Excuse me?" Ed bristled. The Joker's grin curled his lips again.

"You should watch that mouth of yours, Eddy." He warned, "It's entertaining; but it might get you into trouble." Ed didn't miss the underlying warning in the Joker's tone. He was a prisoner, not an equal; and definitely not someone to be respected.

"Here's my deal: I'll help you fight the infection; but you have to let me go home. I'll leave you instructions for the last part of the recovery, and then you never contact me again." Edward said lowly. He made sure to maintain eye contact with the Joker, who looked more amused than anything.

"Oh Eddy, so sweet. So naïve." He cooed. "I can get you whenever I want. You, your family, your boyfriend in Jump City…." Ed felt like a cold hand was crushing his lungs. In an instant, his cold façade broke.

"You wouldn't-" The Joker pushed himself upright and leaned into Ed's face.

"Don't tell me what I will and won't do." He said lowly, "I'd go kill him just because I feel like it. Don't push your luck, Eddy." Ed seriously considered poisoning the Joker but realized that he'd be at Harley's mercy once he was dead. Despite being thrown, she'd righted herself and was nodding devotedly to every word the Joker said.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked, running a hand through his hair and smiling smugly. Ed stared at the irritated wound on the Joker's side, then gritted his teeth.

"Fine." He snapped. The Joker's lips curled upwards once again at his victory.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**SoraMalfoySlytherin- Oh a couple of them will appear… soon…**

Corroded, Ch. 3

"So just take those and you'll be fine." Ed said, dumping a small pile of antibiotics into the Joker's palm. The criminal popped them into his mouth with no problem, and Ed turned away at the sight of his yellowed teeth. He was exhausted, Harley had kept him up and at the Joker's beside for hours, if not days. The windows of the motel were completely boarded up, so he couldn't gauge what time of day it was from the light outside. They'd given him some food and time for bathroom breaks; but the only time Ed was able to sleep was when the Joker was knocked out on painkillers, which wasn't often.

"Get me a drink." Joker ordered. Edward scowled and turned back to his patient, who was gesturing theatrically with an outstretched hand.

"Get your-"

"Ah ah, Eddy. Remember your lovebird back in Jump." The Joker reminded him warmly. Once again, Ed's anger was immediately drained and wrested from him. He stormed off to find a vending machine, with one of the bodyguards following closely behind him. When he finally found one, Ed realized that he didn't have any money to buy a drink and pressed all the buttons frantically until he huffed and turned back, ready to face the Joker's wrath. A loud crunch startled him, though, and he turned to see the henchman pulling his hand out of the shattered vending machine with a few drinks clutched in one massive fist. The crony smirked and dumped the drinks into Ed's arms, then followed him back to the Joker's room.

"Here." Ed snapped, tossing a soda can onto the foot of the bed. The Joker stared at it blandly, then quirked an eyebrow.

"Do they not have this in diet?" He teased.

"No." Ed replied. "Drink it." Joker gracefully swept the can into his hand and popped the tab, avoiding the fizzling foam that dripped onto his sheets. He took a long sip from the can and smacked his lips, while Edward grit his teeth.

"You should watch your tone, kid." He said, taking another sip before rolling the can over to read the back label. "Most people wouldn't be as forgiving with you as I am."

"Most people don't kidnap somebody and keep them hostage in the middle of nowhere." Ed retorted. The Joker cackled.

"Well, you're not really a hostage, are you?" He asked, "There's nobody on the other side I'm trying to manipulate; your boy in Jump City is the hostage if we're being honest." He coolly took another sip of his drink and smiled. "And you're not in the middle of nowhere. If you looked outside you'd be surprised at where we are."

"I'd take you up on that; but the boards on the windows make it a little tough." Ed said icily. "If I'm not a hostage, when can I go home?" The Joker purposefully spluttered in his drink. When he wiped the foam off his chin he sat up and leaned forward menacingly.

"Oh you're so cute, Eddy. Here's the deal- you're sort of my personal physician now, like it or not."

"Not-"

" _I'm not finished._ " Joker growled, "You get the luxury of staying with me, the coolest cat in Gotham-"He smirked, reverting back to levity. "-And in return, you and your loved ones don't end up in unfortunate accidents."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do I get to go home, ever? Once you're healed? Or to maybe get a change of clothes?" Ed pressed. The Joker sat back on the bed and folded his arms like he was seriously considering the plea.

"Harley, how long has the good doctor been with us?" He asked. Harley perked up from her seat by the door.

"About a week and a half, Mister J." She cooed. Instead of feeling terrified, Ed felt the tightness in his gut relax a little. A week. He wasn't allowed to leave Gotham via Gordon's orders, and he'd promised to call Dennys if the Joker wasn't caught. No doubt his boyfriend had already called the GCPD and alerted Gordon, and Gordon had probably deployed his forces to search the city. Hell, maybe he'd call the Batman in.

Ed allowed a small smile to grace his face as he thought of all the magnificent ways the GCPD could rescue him. He'd be able to explain everything, and maybe they'd take the Joker out when they retrieved him. It was a win-win situation on all sides.

"Hey, Eddy." The Joker whistled, snapping his fingers impatiently and bringing Ed back to the present. "I've got a deal for you. You're starting to look a little pale, so we'll let you go out, get some sun, and go back to your place." He said. Edward immediately felt suspicion brewing in his chest.

"And?" He prompted. "What's the second part?" The Joker cackled.

"You know me so well, doc. The hitch is, we'll bring you back every once in a while to check up on me. The infection has almost completely healed, so now it's just a matter of the bullet wound healing up nicely." He winked. "And you don't have to worry about scarring, I'm not picky." Ed frowned.

"And once you're healed?" The Joker raised his hands and blew air out of his cheeks.

" _Whoosh_ , you'll never see me again." He said. "I can pinky promise if you want." Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll forgive me if I don't believe you." He said coldly. Harley made a disapproving noise in the corner, but Joker threw her a cruel look before turning back to Ed with a smile.

"It's understandable; but I'm a man of my word. Always." He stuck out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Ed shook it. The Joker had a terrifyingly strong grip, and his skin was still cold like a corpse. As soon as they'd shaken, Ed reclaimed his hand and shoved it into his back pocket. The Joker licked his lips and grinned.

"I'm glad you're so open to making deals, Dr. Wheeler. It makes my job a hundred times easier. Harley, why don't you put him back where you found him?" He said. Edward could hear Harley spring from her chair.

"The same way, J?" She asked, her voice warbling with excitement. Joker's grin grew even wider.

"Of course."

No sooner had the words left his lips than a rough bag cloaked everything in sight, and Ed instinctively reeled backwards. As he stepped back, something hard hit him from the side and sent him sprawling into blackness. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the Joker's maniacal laugh as he enjoyed the show.

. . .

When Ed woke up, the first thing he saw was the crack in the plaster ceiling. After a brief moment of panic, he realized that he was in his bed with his covers tucked up under his chin. He bolted upright and stumbled out of the bed, searching for the place where he'd last seen his phone. After scouring the apartment twice, he admitted that the Joker must have taken it. When he returned to the bedroom, he saw a small dollar store flip phone resting on the bedside table with a note.

 _ **Here's your new phone. I'll be watching. –J**_

Ed crumpled the note up and hurled it against the wall; but it didn't do much to ease his anger. He threw a disdainful look at the phone, then snatched it up and dialed Dennys' number.

 _"Hello?"_ Dennys sounded like he hadn't slept in days. _"Who is this?"_

"Den!" Ed said, "Oh thank God you're okay, I-"

 _"Wait, Ed? Ed? Where the_ fuck _have you been?"_ Dennys snarled. _"I never got a call from you so I called the GCPD like fifty times and they couldn't find you and I swear to God I'm going to kill you. Don't ever run off and just disappear like that again. What if the Joker had gotten you? Why weren't you answering your phone?"_

"Den, I'm sorry." Edward apologized. "I-"He eyed the crumpled note on the floor.

 _ **I'll be watching.**_

 __"My phone broke, and I didn't have time to get another one." He said, "I worked back to back shifts this past week and didn't have enough spare time." Dennys scoffed.

 _"Edward Wheeler how stupid do you think I am?"_ He asked lowly. _"I called the hospital multiple times and they said that you're on probationary leave without pay. Where. Were. You."_ Ed chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out a proper story to fool his boyfriend.

 _"Don't lie to me, Ed."_ Dennys said, _"Please."_

"I can't tell you," Edward said truthfully. "If I could I would." There was a small pause before Dennys inhaled deeply.

 _"Fine. I'm coming to Gotham."_

"No! You can't!" Ed argued. "It's not safe here."

 _"You just went AWOL for a week and a half; obviously something is wrong."_ Dennys pointed out.

"Den, I'm fine. I promise." Ed reassured him, "I'm here talking to you, so you know I'm not dead in an alley somewhere."

"That's not funny, Ed." Dennys said flatly. "I didn't know if you were ignoring me, if you'd been shot, or what. I want an answer."

 _ **I'll be watching.**_

Ed's eyes darted around his room, trying to find something to use to distract Dennys. His eyes lit on the remote laying by the TV.

"Ed. Answer me."

"Hey, you remember the week of animal documentaries we watched last year?" Edward asked quickly. Dennys paused.

"Yeah… what are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"I really loved the show about the elephant seals, you know? And one of the younger seals wanted some of the territory of another seal but was too weak, so he threatened the older bull's mate and young to lure him into an ambush?" Ed asked desperately. Dennys was quiet for a moment.

"Ed. What the fuck."

Edward groaned. "I can't tell you, Den. It's too dangerous for you." There was another moment of silence over the line.

"You know what- fine." Ed slumped for a minute, then reevaluated the tone of Dennys' voice. He'd gotten it. At least part of it. "I'll call you tomorrow," Dennys said more gently. Ed slumped again; but with relief.

"I'll text you."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too, Den."

Ed hung up and stared at his palms. He'd washed them repeatedly to get the Joker's blood off; but there was a spot on the heel of his palm that just wouldn't seem to go away. It bugged him incessantly, as though if he could clean the blood off he could go back to living an ordinary life and forget all about the Joker.

"Fat chance." He muttered to himself. There really wasn't much he could do. His phone was gone, he couldn't contact Gordon, and he was too scared to go through Gotham. So for the rest of the afternoon, Ed Wheeler lounged around his apartment in sweatpants and only slightly paid attention to whatever was playing on the TV in front of him.

After hours of laying around, Ed had almost fallen asleep. He was just starting to dream when he was startled by a resounding crash that sounded like the combined sound of wood, metal, and glass breaking. He rolled to the floor and pressed himself into the small space between the side of his bed and the wall. He could hear heavy footsteps thud across his carpet, and the doctor decided to hold his breath.

"Get up." A gravelly voice snapped. Before Edward knew what was happening, he'd been plucked from the ground and was held in the air by his shirt, staring at the cowl of the Batman.

"H- holy shit." He breathed. The vigilante didn't look impressed with the man dangling from his arm; but he still turned and slammed Ed's back into the wall. Ed coughed and spluttered as the air was forced from his lungs; but Batman's firm grip kept him from drawing a full breath.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Ed struggled against his iron grip.

"I don't know what you mean!" He choked. He'd always opposed the public notion that the Batman was a public menace; but he was starting to believe it. The vigilante tightened his grip on Ed's neck.

"Who are you?" He repeated. "You treated the Joker's wounds. Are you on his payroll?" Edward finally went limp under Batman's hand. That's why. He wanted to know about the night at the hospital.

"I'm Ed Wheeler," He gasped, "New doctor from- Jump City." Spots dotted his vision and he tried to take a deep breath. Batman loosened his chokehold enough for the doctor to breathe.

"Gordon told me you treated the Joker," He growled. "Why?"

"Nobody else would," Ed replied. His pulse was racing, and he wondered if Batman could feel it through his glove. "They broke their oaths." He added breathlessly.

"Do you know what he's done?" Batman snarled, roughly shoving Edward's back against the bricks again.

"I do!" He responded immediately. "I wanted him to live, so he could face trial and pay for what he's done! Everybody else seemed to forget that part, like they thought they could pass judgement on him themselves." Ed couldn't see the Batman's eyes, but he saw his jaw work underneath his cowl.

"And I know you don't kill." Ed added slowly. "Killing him would have made me just like him- a murderer."

"He's contacted you, hasn't he?" Batman rasped. Eddie nodded.

"He wants me to oversee his recovery." He answered quietly, "He trusts me." Batman was silent as he towered over Ed and made his decision.

"Stay in this apartment and wait for my instructions," He ordered. "The next time he comes for you, press this." He handed Ed a small device with a yellow button. "This will send me a signal to track you with." Ed took it, and Batman let him go.

"I can't just stay here under house arrest!" He protested. "I've got a job- a life!"

"Not anymore you don't." Batman retorted over his shoulder. "You're caught up with one of the worst criminals in this hemisphere. He'll get to you and whomever you love- regardless of how far away they are." Ed turned the homing device in his hands, feeling his sweat coat it and make the metal slick.

"Batman-"Ed hesitated slightly, not really sure how to phrase the awkward question to the same man who fought alongside heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman. The slight way Batman tilted his head let Edward know that he was listening, so he spat the words out. "My boyfriend- he lives in Jump City. If I stay here can you at least make sure he's safe? Put a tail on him or send him to another country or something like that?" Batman didn't turn around, he strode to the door and wiggled it on its hinges. It was splintered from where he'd forced his way in; but it was salvageable and still closed and locked. Batman shut it quietly and turned to face the doctor.

"I will if you promise to use that tracker." He said flatly. Edward immediately nodded and slipped the device into the pocket.

"I will, I swear." He said. He could feel himself regaining his usual composure. Batman wasn't a threat, if anything he was the only available ally. Ed's heartrate had long since returned to normal, and he was starting to take things in stride. "His name is Dennys Reid, and his apartment is on twenty-third street in Jump City. Promise me you'll protect him." Ed said. He saw the corner of Batman's mouth move, like he was impressed with Edward's selflessness. In all reality, that's not what it was. Ed wanted to be protected as well; but he had Batman over his shoulder, and Den had nobody.

"I will." Batman said, sliding open one of the windows overlooking the street below. "Remember, if the Joker comes for you or gives you anything- I want to know." His words were strict and firm, and Ed wondered if he was a police officer under the hood. He briefly thought of Commissioner Gordon; but realized that Batman had a much better physique than Gordon and no semblance of a moustache whatsoever.

"Dr. Wheeler." Batman said impatiently. "I want your word." Edward snapped to attention.

"You've got it." He said, "Actually, there was a note waiting for me when I got home. Here." He reached for the note from the Joker and passed it to Batman, who pinched it between his fingertips like it was contaminated.

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Wheeler. Someone will be in touch with you soon." He said lowly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'someone'?" Ed asked. "Oh Batman, hang on, he also took my phone and left me a new one. Do you want that too or…?" When Ed turned around with the burner phone in hand, he realized that his apartment was empty. The only signs that Batman had been there were the splintered door and open window. Ed scowled, then closed the window and checked all the locks before collapsing back onto the bed and falling back into vaguely paying attention to whatever was droning on in the TV.


End file.
